D r a w i n g
by OverTheGravityFalls
Summary: AU where nothing supernatural happened in Gravity Falls, at least that's what Dipper thinks. Dipper Pines is an almost-thirteen-year-old. He's a B student, a day-dreamer, and an excellent artist. Perhaps, a bit TOO excellent, in fact, one of his drawings seem to have come to life, calling himself "Bill Cipher." Now, things are starting to get interesting.


**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**

**This is an AU where Dipper and Mabel couldn't find anything 'mysterious' when they went to Gravity Falls for the summer, so Dipper doesn't necessarily believe the unseen that much anymore, but he does like to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Dipper Pines leaned back against the desk chair, sighing heavily as he watch the teacher lecture about the circumference of a circle, which didn't appeal to him in the slightest. He was beyond bored. His mind played with him, causing him to go in and out of daydreams, but daydreaming was definitely better than listening to a lesson, especially when the daydreams were fantasy events, such as Sasquatch bursting through the door and he, Dipper Pines, saving the day and becoming the new Indiana Jones inspiration.

Boy, wouldn't that be cool?

However, nothing like that ever happened. There was time when he thought cryptids and immortal beings like that existed; back in Gravity Falls, the place where he spent the summer, it gave him a small chance of hope that they were real. But there was no evidence. There wasn't anything that proved his theories, so he just… gave up. He was twelve, he needed to grow up.

Yet, it would be neat.

Dipper let out another sigh. His eyes glanced down at his notebook. He never took notes for this class, it was a wonder how he wasn't failing. In replace of the nonexistent notes, there were drawings. Drawings of mythical creatures, like living gnomes and an eight-headed bear. If anyone saw this, he was definitely bound for bullying, so he kept it a secret. The only person he told was Mabel, his twin sister. He could always trust her.

He picked up his number two pencil and turned to an empty page of – what he called – his "journal." He didn't know what to draw really, so he started it out by drawing a simple triangle. Why a triangle, though? Was it because he was hungry for Doritos? He shrugged his hunger off and kept drawing whatever creature his hand decided.

It was only three minutes before the end of class when Dipper finished his drawing. His artwork was an isosceles triangle with a top hat, one giant eye, legs, and arms. Some may say that his work was simple and not necessarily artwork, but to him, it was almost-sorta-kinda a masterpiece. And no one can say otherwise.

The bell rung and the twelve – almost thirteen – year old packed up his books, putting them in his backpack, before standing up and walking out of the class. It was time to go home, thankfully, and Dipper made his way through the swarm of students, who were determined to get home. His small body was able to squeeze through the gigantic body of upperclassmen.

Instead of using the bus to go home, Dipper found himself walking. He knew that Mabel would panic, probably going to frantically ask why he wasn't home nor on the bus, but Mabel was usually a worrywart – actually, that wasn't true. If anything, _he_ was the worrywart out of the two. But, she always worried over him, even if it was something small. Example being when they were in the backyard, and Dipper had gotten a splinter – boy, he remembered how she ran around the house, screaming "he's going to die!" Dipper smiled at the thought. She was a good sister, and he knew that he could rely on her for anything.

_A flash of yellow._

Dipper blinked. What was that? He was left stunned for a moment, but after a second or so of thinking, he let whatever-that-was leave his mind and continued walking.

By the time the twelve year old got home, it was dinner time. The aroma of lasagna filled the air, and Dipper started drooling. He dropped his bag onto the floor, next to the stairs, and walked towards the table, but…

"Dipper!"

He was tackled onto the floor by his lovely twin sister, Mabel Pines, the girl who was known for her silly sweaters and her positive attitude. He let out a soft laugh and pushed her off, sitting up and dusting off his shirt.

"Where have you been?" She asked him, a bit too dramatically.

Dipper smiled, "Relax, I just decided to walk home today."

"Dipper, is that you?" He heard his mom ask from the kitchen.

After shouting out an answer, Dipper finally made his way to the table, sitting down in the same chair that he usually sat in. Mabel sat beside him, swinging her feet back and forth as she awaited the food. His mind wandered off, thinking about what he saw – or did he even see anything? Was it just his imagination? Plus, it was only a small flash of yellow. It was like he saw a dead body or anything. Yet, even though he told himself that, he couldn't help stop himself from thinking about it.

It was quiet while they ate. An eerie silence wept over the family of four, no one seemed to have anything to talk about. Well, except for their parents. They looked to have something on their minds, but they didn't know how to explain it. Dipper set down his fork, the small clank with metal against glass causing his parents' eyes to look at him.

"Mom, Dad, are you okay?"

His parents knew that he was the clever one.

Their mother sighed and looked at her husband. Said husband cleared his throat, "Well, Mabel, Dipper… Your mother and I are thinking about sending you back to Gravity Falls."

"What?" Dipper asked, astounded by the words. "Why?"

Their mother brushed her fingers through her hair, "More and more kids are being kidnapped, I'm sure you heard about that." That's true. The kidnapping has been going on for a while now, and Dipper has been noticing less students at his school. His classes that usually contained thirty children have been narrowed down to around fifteen. It was quite scary. "And, you two know how much we love you, but… We don't want you to disappear like the others."

Dipper looked at Mabel. For once, there were no words that she could say. She tended to look on the bright side of things, but… Was there a bright side to something like this? To be sent away by your parents. Yeah, sure it was for their safety and all, but it was still kind of weird. Their father looked at two, "I know, you're upset. It won't be long, we promise."

What a lie.

This wouldn't be the first time their parents had dropped them off at some place, leaving them at said place for months before returning to get them. Dipper gave a scoff, a quiet one though, so his parents didn't really pay attention to him until he began speaking, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon."

Of course, tell them at the last minute. Dipper scoffed once more, this one louder than the rest. He pushed his chair back, standing up and taking his sister's hand. "Come on, Mabel. Let's go pack."

The twins left the room. Their parents sat in silence.

After Dipper and Mabel packed their clothing and personal items, Dipper laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mabel was on her bed, sleeping…? He wasn't too sure if her eyes were close or not. Either way, it was late at night and he knew that they were both very tired. And in the end, Dipper felt his eyes slowly close as his mind fell into unconsciousness…

_Pine Tree._

He bolted awake. His breath came out in shallow pants as he looked around the dark room, studying his environment. He was in his room, thank God. Dipper let out a sigh, realizing how it was only a dream. With relief consuming him, Dipper yawned and looked at the clock. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read the time piece, but… He couldn't tell if it was from the sleep in his eyes or did the clock really look like a giant eye?

A laugh was sounded then, bouncing off the walls of the room, and it was a wonder how it didn't wake Mabel from her sleep. Dipper let out a gasp as the clock actually turned out to be an eye, and golden bricks surrounded it, creating a pyramid like shake before they all came together and making…

A triangle.

Oh, and not just any triangle. A triangle with one eye, a top hat, a cane, and arms and legs – ladies and gents, this was the famous triangle that Dipper drew in his eight hour class.

Bill Cipher.

Dipper didn't create a name for the drawing earlier, but for some odd reason, that name came up into his mind, and he couldn't help but whisper it under his breath. Bill Cipher managed to catch his said name from the boy and he gave a nonexistent smile, because he had no mouth, you see.

Bill tipped his hat. And the whole world seemed to turn over and Dipper ended up on the wall. Dipper rubbed at his head (he had managed to hit it as the world toppled over) and his eyes gazed up at the yellow Dorito. The 2D figure let out another laugh, coming a bit closer to the boy, "**Well, well, well. It's about time we met.**"


End file.
